The Chase
by KingKunniiee
Summary: Some say the best part of a relationship is the chase & that the build up to a relationship can equally be as good as the relationship itself. Based on two teens struggling in todays world, that they're perfect for each other & they don't even know it.
1. Chapter 1: The Reputation

_A/N: Hey guys, new story got bored & I really like this pairing. A little heads up this is based around Australian school times so if you get confused you'll know why :)_  
><em>But I hope you guys enjoy this. Rate &amp; Review :)<em>

* * *

><p>Last day of school, was the thought going through everyone's heads. Last day of classes before the summer holidays. Us students, had so much to look forward to; hot days spent at the beach, Christmas, a new year, but probably what was on most of their minds, was the fact that we no longer had school. YEAHH BITCHES!<br>"Cody my man, you got anything planned these holidays." Ted nudged  
>"Nah, gonna have a quiet one this year, probably surf here and there, but not much buddy."<br>"Oh come on, I bet you've got a girl on speed dial as we speak."  
>"Nah, no girl for me," I lied I didn't want Ted knowing that I kinda had a thing for Kelly, can you blame me? She's hot, smart and just perfect. It just happens that we live next door to each other. "But what about you Teddifier? What are the DiBiase Posse up to?"<br>"Just visiting the fambam in Miami, hello ladies." He grinned  
>"Yeah, hello ladies that will never be interested in you." I teased as we walked to our last class for the day.<p>

The school bell rang, students running wild like animals out of their cages. Sometimes I wonder how Ted and I are normal and then there's Kelly, she's too perfect to be normal. "Hey Ted, I'll catch you later." I waved and walked towards Kelly, another coincidence, it just happened to be that she was standing in-front of my car.  
>"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" I heard her speak "Mum, how am I supposed to get home? You took my car to work today and Dad's out of town." She stood there listening to her mum "ugh, the bus already left, I'll just walk home then. Bye" she turned to see me standing there.<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, do you need a ride?"  
>"No, I'm fine thanks."<br>"Come on Kelly, you live next door to me, it's on my way, and you want to carry all those books home do you?"  
>She exhaled "fine, you have a point."<p>

Car ride with Kelly equalled AWKWARD. I knew Kelly wasn't my biggest fan, personally I don't know why, but you know you're doing something right in your life when you have haters right, but me being me, I was going to get to the bottom of this. "Kelly, I get the feeling you don't like me so much?"  
>"Really? You don't say?" she said sarcastically<br>"Is it just a personality thing or..?"  
>"Jocks, they think they know everything."<br>"Hey, I'm not like all jocks" I defended  
>"What? So you're not like every other guy in school who's trying to get with me?"<br>"What makes you think I'm trying to get to you?"  
>"Dude, it's so obvious, you're offering me a ride home, then you're gonna try small talk and then we'll bond" as she added quotation marks for dramatic effect "then you'll go on about how this was fun and we should do it again sometime. Trust me I know your game."<br>"Can't a neighbour offer their neighbour a ride home?"  
>She scoffed "Oh come on, you so have ulterior motives."<br>"Look, believe what you want. I don't care, I'm not trying to get with you" well I was, but I had to keep her on her toes, you know. Reverse psychology works every time.  
>"You seriously think I'm going to believe you?"<br>"Why do you hate me so much, that you can't even let me drive you as a friendly gesture? I have done shit all to you, when I try to be nice I get a bitch of a thank you. For all we know, you would probably still be walking," I yelled  
>"I don't hate you, I just don't like you," she added "No, that came out wrong."<br>"Whatever, don't care. Looks like you don't have to endure this torture anymore, there's your house." I said sharply.  
>"Thanks for the lift though Cody."<br>"Next time, I'll save you the hassle of having to sit with me then." I hoped this will guilt trip her into talking to me again, make her apologise, and be that one step closer to telling her how I actually felt. I do admit I shouldn't have been such a jerk towards the end, but I haven't done anything to Kelly for her to hate me.

I'm not the typical jock she was talking about. You could say that I was a bit of an all-rounder, I wasn't really hated by anyone, well besides Kelly but I try my best to be friends with everyone, I know how much bullying affects someone. I lost my sister to bullying, she was such a bright girl, she was going to get far in life. We lost her two years ago now, not a day goes by when I don't miss her. Being that we were fraternal twins we were pretty close, we were aspiring to be writers together, she was going to be a journalist and I was going to be an author. I guess I'm keeping her legacy alive, but enough about that. I just don't want to lead someone to do what Becki did.

"Cody honey, there's someone here for you," I heard my mum call out  
>Man just as I'm about to enjoy my nanna nap, it was probably Ted, he tends to come around just as I'm about to sit back and relax. "Dude why must you always come over just as I'm about to nap… oh" It wasn't Ted, wasn't even close to Ted.<br>"Sorry, should I come around later then? Maybe when you're fully clothed?"  
>"Nah, its fine. Now is fine," I said as I chucked on a shirt that was on top of the clean clothes pile, mum was about to iron "what's up Kelly?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. I could tell that my presence was bothering her. "Look if you would rather be someplace else then I suggest you get on with what you're trying to say. I know you hate me so to save you the trouble, you're welcome."<br>"Cody, I don't hate you, I just don't like the way you go about things."  
>Legit I had no idea what she was tripping on. "About what things?"<br>"Trying to be friends with everyone, it's just so fake."  
>"Oh so you're calling me fake now? Kelly you know nothing about me or my life, have you ever thought that I genuinely care what others think about me or how they feel? Have you ever thought that my life isn't as easy as it seems? No, you probably haven't. You probably didn't know I had a sister, you probably didn't know I was a twin, you probably didn't know that she committed suicide because of bullying. You don't know who I am or what I'm about. The reason why I try to be friends with everyone is because I don't want that on my hands, I don't want to be the reason why someone goes over the edge. If that makes me fake then so be it, you can believe what you want Kelly, I can't change the way you feel about me so I guess we're done here." I got up to go back inside.<br>Kelly started stuttering "I…I…"  
>"You what huh?" Come on spit it out, actually you know what save it. Can you leave now? I need to do something."<br>"Cody for what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
>All I could do was grunt at her. I left her on the front step as I went inside to get my keys.<br>"Cody, what was Kelly after?" Mum asked  
>"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Have you seen my keys?"<br>"They're on the mantel piece, where are you going?"  
>"For a drive." I said bluntly<br>"Cody, where are you going?" She asked again with a stern voice  
>My eyes burned from the tears that were in my eyes, "I need to go talk to Becki, she'll know what to do" I said through my tears<br>Mum's face dropped, she knew how much I missed Becki "Do you need me to go with you?"  
>"No this is something I have to do alone," I answered "I'll be home later."<p>

When I finally got to the cemetery, and to where Becki was buried, I felt a sense of ease upon me. I lay down a bouquet of purple tulips and sat down "Hey Becki, it was last day of school today. It was pretty hectic, but I managed, I guess. I'm getting closer to telling Kelly how I really feel about her, but after today I may have just imprinted my spot in her hate book. I was a bit of a douche to her today, she didn't deserve it, I know, but she called me fake for trying to right my wrongs. I need your advice, Becks, I need a girl's point of view. I need to know how I should win her heart. I just need you here. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss having you around. I need my little sister. What should I do Becki." I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even realise there was another bouquet of flowers, they had probably been there for four days. There was a little note in it and all it said was 'sorry' "Ah Becki, you're so smart, but I wonder who left this here though." I smiled a little.

For the next forty-five minutes I just sat there and talked about Kelly. I reckon if Becki was still here, her and Kelly would be friends. They would have really liked each other "Until next time, I must bid you farewell little sister. Oh god I just did not say that," I chuckled "Bye, Becki Boo. Love ya little sis." I knew what I had to do to mend things with Kelly and that's exactly where I went. I walked up to her door and I admit I was a little nervous, no I wasn't going to tell her that I liked her or anything, too soon man too soon. I was just going to change the way she thought about me. "Hi, Mrs Blank is Kelly home?"  
>"I'll go get her, hang on. Kelly" I heard her mum call out "You've got a visitor"<br>"Okay coming," I heard her run down the stairs "Oh, it's you."  
>"Well hello to you too. Wait, I'm sorry, I'm just here to apologise about before, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you didn't know and I could have handled it better. Oh and sorry for being a jerk in the car."<br>"Oh right. Well I'm sorry too, you wouldn't have been a jerk, if I hadn't been a bitch and you're right, I know nothing about you and I didn't know about your sister. What was her name?" Kelly smiled the smile that got me every time.  
>"Her name was Becki, but I would always call her my little Becki Boo."<br>She half laughed "That's cute. Did she have a nick name for you?"  
>"I was Coddles or Co-dizzle. Lame I know" I chuckled<br>"No, that's original, I just have Kel or Kels. Were you guys close?"  
>"As close as fraternal twins could be. She was my best friend and I was hers," I smiled "Then things got weird, she started to keep to herself more, wouldn't really talk to any of us and then she stopped writing. Then yeah she was gone," I felt the tears burn in my eyes again<br>"You miss her don't you?" she smiled as she rubbed her arms.  
>"Every day, here," I smiled as I put my jacket around her<br>"Thanks, you know what, you're not such a bad guy after-all" she admitted. Did I just change her mind about me? I think I did  
>I laughed at her "See I told you I wasn't so bad, you just need to get to know me."<br>"Maybe I will. You're not doing anything these holidays?"  
>"Nope, my calendar is clear, probably just surf here and there."<br>"You surf? That's cool, I've always wanted to learn, maybe you could teach me?" she smiled  
>"Maybe" I grinned.<br>I think the Cody is creeping closer to Kelly's like book.


	2. Chapter 2: The Notsohappy Family

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up woot woot :D_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, this time Kelly and I had more to talk about than in the car. Who knows how long we were talking, but at least we weren't yelling at each other. SCORE! The longer we talked the more she warmed up to me.<br>"The weather's really nice tomorrow, if you want I can start to teach you how to surf then."  
>"Oh yeah tomorrow sounds great, but I don't have a board…"<br>"We can go buy one before we go, if you want. I can get them really cheap from this guy I know." I smiled "How does about 10 sound?"  
>"Kelly, dinner," we heard her mum call out<br>"Okay, coming." She answered "I'll have to check with my mum, I'll let you know, keep your eyes my window"  
>"Your window?" I looked at her confusedly<br>She exhaled as she began to explain why "Yes, my window, our mum is trying out this new rule, we can't use technology as a form of communication, it's to get us to bond together."  
>I let out a half laugh, "That's cute; at least your mum wants you guys to bond. My family are nothing like that anymore, I should introduce this idea to my mum,"<br>Her smiled filled up her little face "I better go, oh you should have a notepad in hand,"  
>"Okay, I'll see you up there,"<p>

I could not wipe the smile off me face. I probably looked like the biggest dork ever, but I didn't care. Kelly agreed to me taking her surfing, and what guy wouldn't be happy to take her on a date, well technically it wasn't a date, but hey close enough. I walked in and my smile just got bigger, whilst I was gone mum must have started on dinner. "I'm back, smells good mum. Is the old man here?" I smiled as I went to go hug my mum  
>"Yeah, he's having a shower."<br>"Sorry about before mum, it's just Kelly said something that struck a nerve, I didn't mean to lash out at you. I was angry at her but everything is okay now"  
>A smile appeared on her face "It's okay sweetheart, I know how hard it was on you,"<br>"So what's for dinner? Cos you know me, I love my food and I'm always hungry,"  
>"Steaks and some vegies, but you have to wait for your father and your brother," she said as she slapped my hand away from the bowl of boiled vegetables.<br>"Oh Dustin's coming?" I asked with a surprised face, as I licked my fingers. I hadn't talked to my brother properly since Becki had died, he thought it was my fault that she was getting bullied; he thought I should have stood up for her and what not. Well he should have been home more. Becki wasn't just close with me; she was close with him too. Dustin leaving affected her the most.  
>"Please, can you be civil towards each other?"<br>"Mum, I am civil with him, I'm nice to him and what do I get in return? He acts like the biggest arsehole in the world, 'scuse my French."  
>"Will at least try?" she gave me her puppy dog face, I hated it when she did that, cos I always gave in, but I hated that face so much.<br>"Fine, you know I hate that face right?"  
>She smiled "I sure do, it's cos I know it works." To be interrupted by the doorbell, "That's your brother, could you go get that for me?"<br>"Do I have to? What if he punches me in the face or something, can I punch him back for not being civil?"  
>"Just go get the door you silly boy," she giggled<br>"Fine," the doorbell rang again "I'm coming, no need to get your knickers in a knot peeps." As I answered the door  
>"About time, are you ever there for anyone?" Dustin muttered<br>"Well hello to you too Dustin, it's nice to see you too big brother. How are you?" I added sarcastically  
>"Why don't you ask Becki that? Oh wait you can't, she died." I couldn't deal with Dustin at the moment, just walked away and left him there, "Weak old Cody, is just gonna walk away like always, you walked away from Becki when she needed you the most,"<br>Oh how I wanted to punch him right in the face! "Whatever Dustin, I was here for her, unlike you, you left. You leaving affected Becki the most, so think again when go accusing me of not being here for her cos I was. Look I don't want to argue with you, I promised mum that I would be civil towards you,"  
>"Yeah and you promised mum that you would look after Becki, and look what happened."<br>"You know what fuck you Dustin, I'm here trying to be nice and shit and you still treat me like I'm a five year old."  
>"It's cos you're acting like one, when are you grow up and own up for your own responsibilities huh Cody?"<br>"Mum, I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm trying but he's just impossible." As I pointed at Dustin "I'm going to eat my dinner in my room if anyone wants me."  
>"Whoa slow down there Cody, what's going on?" my dad asked<br>"You can ask your other son, I'm done here." I said as I stormed off with my dinner in hand "I can't sit here and pretend to play happy family when I know Dustin absolutely loathes me. Why should I have to put in the effort when he doesn't? I'm sorry mum I know you put a lot of effort into this dinner but I can't deal with Dustin if he's going act as if I'm not here."

I got to my room and sat on the little window bench that I had and tried to enjoy my dinner. I had to fight the urge to storm down those stairs and belt the living the shit out of him. Part of what Dustin said was sort of right, I should have been there for Becki more, but how much can someone expect of me. When Becki started distancing herself from us, I would always make sure she was okay before anything else.

I didn't realise how hungry I actually was, I choked down my food in 10 minutes and was caught up in the moment of watching the sunset, my head rested against the window and saw the kids from the street playing in the yard, if only life was that simple again, if only they knew just how lucky they were, all they had to worry about was getting cooties or grazing their knees. I had been staring outside my window for so long I didn't even notice that dad had brought a piece of cake up for me.  
>"Oh hey dad, how long have you been standing there?"<br>He smiled "Long enough buddy, would you like me to let you be?"  
>"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry dad,"<br>"I know you are, but it's not your fault, none of this is, but don't let what your brother said get you down." He smiled as he left my room "Oh by the way Cody, Kelly has been trying to get your attention buddy."  
>I let out a little chuckle, "I should get to that, I'll come down in a bit." I grabbed the notebook that was at the bottom of my chair "Cake?" I smiled<br>"About time do you know how long I have been standing there? Wait, what kind of cake is it?"  
>"Sorry, my fault. I think it's like a chocolate cheesecake sort of thing"<br>"Oh yum, is everything okay Cody?"  
>I sighed "Just sick of drama, brother is being a douche, don't want to deal with him."<br>"Oh, sorry," she smiled "Well, my mum thinks tomorrow would be a great idea, but I have a proper like wetsuit thing."  
>"You don't need one; just wear a bikini or something"<br>"Oh okay, so 10?"  
>I nodded and smiled "I'll pick you up at 10," I added with a smiley face at the end as I waved<p>

I walked downstairs just to have my mood brought down. There was my mum sitting at the end of the dinner table, wiping away her tears and sobbing and there were Dustin and my dad yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Like usual they were fighting about me.  
>"You favour the kid dad, if he didn't worry about being popular or trying to mac on chicks, he would have noticed the shit that happened to Becki earlier. Why should he deserve to be happy when Becki is dead?"<br>I couldn't handle it anymore; Dustin didn't care about anyone anymore "JUST STOP!" I yelled "Can't you see that what you are saying is upsetting mum? For two years she's been trying to keep us together, all she wanted was to have a nice family dinner, but she couldn't get that, cos your ego is too big, you always have to be right. How could you possibly blame me for Becki's death? How could you say that I chose popularity over my sister? Who are you to say that I wasn't there for her? I was here when you decided to up and leave. I'm as much to blame as you are." I lowered my voice and shook my head "Becki wouldn't want us to be fighting, she'll want us to remember the good times we had with her."  
>"How could you possibly know what Becki wants? She's dead"<br>"DUSTIN THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mum yelled "Becki's situation hasn't only been hard on you; it's been hard on everybody. Do you know how hard it is for me to walk past Becki's room? It's been two years since she's died and since that day no one has set foot in her room. Out of all people that deserve to be it's your brother, he has the constant reminder of Becki everywhere he goes. He has to look at the people who were responsible for Becki's death. Every time I see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes, someone comes puts it out."  
>"I've already lost a sibling and I don't plan on losing another…" I sighed "But I can't change the way you think of me now, if that's what you think of me, then so be it, it's your life not mine. Look I have a big day ahead of me, I'm gonna go to bed, night guys" I turned and left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short had a little case of writers block but I hope you guys enjoyed it :D_


End file.
